Never lost word
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Ame has been avoiding her brother Enji for years, after he and their parents tried to break her and her boyfriend Toshinori up. They failed and the young lady ran and hid...but, not to her lover. that would be the first place they'd look. she ran to her mentor Iris who shielded her and Ame and Toshi's unborn child from the public eye until now...
1. OC profiles: Ame and Kaya

**OC Profiles**

 **Name** : Kaya Yagi

 **Age** : 15 {6,10 in flashbacks.}

 **height** : 5'6"

 **weight** : how rude!

 **hair** : long blond with red omber tips that stops at her hips and two bunny like bangs that sort of zigzag at the end.

 **Eyes** : ocean blue, they turn gold when using her quirk.

 **Quirk** : kinetic stockpile and burst.

 **Quirk Description** : If she gets hit she can absorb the energy from what hit her and make her own...or in a nerdy nutshell? Can take damage and dish it right back with twice the force! through punching or kicking. if she focuses enough Kaya can generate concentrated energy from her palms which she can shoot at her enemies. she does this via special gauntlets and ammo batteries her uncle Kota (not related) made for her.

 **Drawbacks** : her temper and put others before herself are one. but, her true drawbacks are from overusing her quirk are heat exhaust like symptoms nausea, dizziness, irritability, headache, thirst, weakness, high body temperature, excessive sweating...etc. due to this. Kaya and Izuku have been known to carry extra water bottles and cold compresses around just in case she overdoes it while training. also Power buildup is another if Kaya has too much energy a single punch could accidentally takeout an entire city block if not handled immediately.

(I picture her as a nice mix of both her parents.)

 **Likes** : cherry cola, Sour candy, lollipops, spicy chicken curry, reading, playing video games, making witty puns, hosting her podcast, with her gents (Izuku and Kirishima) the X shape scar on her forehead { it remind her of Katsuki considering he was the one who gave it to her.} and training and teasing Katsuki and Izuku. and most recently her robot arm.

 **Dislikes** : villainy, pickles, orange juice, getting her hair messed with, remembering how she lost her right arm {Villain attack}

 **Backstory:** Born to Ame on a mid July morning. Kaya grew up assuming she didn't have a dad, and because of that she was often bullied until she met Izuku and Katsuki who scared off the bullies and from that day the three were inseparable. until she was 6 got lost and accidentally met All-Might and led him straight to her mom.

until Katsuki's quirk manifested and he started harassing the two "quirkless runts." one day when they were 10 Katsuki went too far and ended up cutting Kaya's forehead open the event seemed to traumatize him, causing him to ignore and avoid her until middle-school. she went to a private all-girls school {over protective Daddy-might strikes!}

Later she attends a different hero academy Ichigo Academy which was recently attacked by Villains during the open house trying to kidnap students, she lost her arm in the fray protecting another student.

 **Name** : Ame Yagi (nee Todoroki)

 **hero name** : The All seeing hero: Sybil

 **Age** 38

 **Height** : 4'7"

 **Weight** : why would i tell you that!

 **Hair** : keeps it in a long braid that stops just passed her shoulders same color red as her brothers

 **eyes** : she was born blind smokey blue {originally} Lilac with pink glow.

 **Quirk(s)** : plasma smoke bomb, all seeing eyes.

 **Likes** : coffee, tea, corn chowder, hot dogs with peanut butter (old pregnancy craving she never grew out of.) watching the geography channel, Her family, her nephews and niece, sister-in law. teaching her interns. teasing Kota. being mistaken for a teenager.

 **Dislikes** : villainy, her brother, jump scares, being mistaken for a teenager.{it's a double edge-sword.}

 **Quirk Description** : Smoke bomb able to create super heated plasma balls in her hands which can produce smoke which can make mini explosions when thrown to the ground. makes it easy for her to escape a fight or sneak in or out of places. and can give some nasty ass burns to anyone on the receiving and of Ame's pitching arm.

 **All seeing eyes** : given to her by her now deceased mentor, these eyes allow her to see things the normal human eyes tend to miss and even take control of other people's sight they can even work electronics too. {I'm sure you've all seen kekkai sensen.}

 **Drawbacks** : in the past her blindness was her biggest drawback. same as her daughter she can't handle overheating from her quirk very well. her eyes are another story all together. if she overuses them they can break and can't be used until the auto repair is completed. when she first acquired them she was confined to bed rest for six weeks. and put in quirk training and observation for another four months. so she could get used to everything.

 **Past:** when Ame was a child she was often overlooked by her parents due to her blindness, even when her quirk manifested they didn't show much interest her brother Enji on the other hand... was pretty damn protective of her *{sis-con}* and would often follow her around when she went out with friends. or scare off bullies and potential suitors. however, their relationship was strained when she skip her last year of middle school and somehow got into U.A. the same year he did.

the siblings bond was more corroded when he found out she was dating Toshinori and that the two were planning on living together after graduation. Enji told their parents and they forbade her from seeing the boy again; only for her to run away from home shortly after this event. Ame wouldn't speak to her brother for another fifteen years.


	2. Always keep a firm grasp on your bag!

**The following is a non profit fan based story, My hero academia belongs to Funimation and Kohei Horikoshi** **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

"Izuku!...Hey! Izuku wait up!" the green haired boy blinked and turned around to see a blond haired girl in a light yellow blouse, wintergreen vest and maroon and gold skirt running up to him "Oh Kaya...I didn't hear you! I wasn't ignoring you! I was just thinking..." the girl started walking next to the boy tilting her head curiously. "What about?" Izuku was silent when a hand gently grabbed his own.

"Y'know you can tell me anything Izu-kun." the freckle faced teen felt butterflies in his stomach as his walking companion waited patiently for her friend to speak "It's just...Do you think I could get into U.A.?" blue eyed girl looked at her friend annoyed "Of course! why? did someone pick on you again?" Izuku sweat-dropped as she went on a tirade " it was Katsuki wasn't? I swear that boy's head is so far up his-" the green haired boy waving his hands in front her quieting Kaya down.

"No,no! it just..."

"look just because you don't have a Quirk doesn't mean you can't be a hero!"

"But-"

"Izuku listen you have Spark in you! a spark that yearns to help and protect lives! and if Katsuki and U.A. can't see that? then...screw em!"

Izuku hummed then nodded the blond giggled as they approached the train station "...besides you could always go to I.A. with me." Kaya added the green eyed boy's eye brows shot up as he just remembered that "Oh! right their open house is next week right?" the blond nodded and the two friends continued talking mundane things, till Kaya's stop came up "Bye Izu-kun I'll see you after school!" she said waving as the doors closed then went to straighten her bag out, only to realize it was gone! her eyes widened just in time to see Izuku staring at her through the windows holding her bag awkwardly "aw...crap." she paled.

 **Lunch time**

She did it! she skipped school! it took some heavy and embarrassing acting... but, Kaya did it! was able to tricked her male homeroom teacher and male nurse into letting her go home. it's amazing how menstrual cramps can get you through a long way! though, she doubts they'll fall for a second time. she sighed in relief seeing Izuku's school coming up, Kaya hopped off the bus and walked to the front office; ignoring the stares she got from the students.

Kaya asked the lady at the front desk for Izuku's class number after explaining why she was there. However, she got lost and a random boy greeted her in the halls and the boy stared at Kaya like she'd grown three heads, when she asked for Izuku. "Mi-Midoriya Izuku?" he asked still befuddled "no, dumbass! his Egyptian doppelganger...yes, I mean Midoriya! who else?!" she yelled causing a few students to look in their direction. a few whispered when they noticed her uniform. the boy put his hands up defensively "okay, okay just a sec..." he said leading her down the hallway.

 **Izuku and Katsuki's classes.**

Izuku was sitting at his desk doing touch ups in his note book, he had spent his entire morning protecting Kaya's backpack from Katsuki and his lackeys but, he didn't know how long he go on for when a boy called out to him "yo, Midoriya a girl is here to see you!" Izuku stopped writing as the class went silent and all their attention was on the broccoli haired boy, who looked just as surprised as them as whispers pierced the silence.

"a girl for Midoriya?"

 **"That Quirkless loser? No way!"**

 **"It's gotta be prank!"**

"Bullshit."

"Hey Izu-kun!" Kaya calmly greeted as she walked in causing everyone to shut up and stare in disbelief at the very pretty blond approaching their resident punch bag. "Oh, Kaya! I have your bag for you!" he said taking it out from under his chair. the blond smiled in relief as she took it and hugged him causing everyone's jaws to drop. "Thank you so much I don't know what I'd do without you!" Izuku laughed patting her head "It's no problem Kaya! oh...Your still coming over later right?" He asked as everyone gawked at their exchange.

Kaya flashed a nervous smile "maybe, though I doubt it!...I kinda skipped school to get here." she said rubbing the back of her head though in the back of her mind she knew her parents were gonna be mad. Izuku shuddered when she said he's seen her mother upset, it is not a pretty sight! "well hopefully she'll understand if you explained why..." the boy said the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Kaya's cue to leave. "Well I'm off!" the blond said Izuku stood up from his chair.

"Do you need me to walk you the gate?"

"No thanks! see ya Izu-kun!"

"Bye, Kaya be safe!"

"Aren't I always?"

The blond gave one last wave before walking down the school hall not paying attention, when she bumped into someone "Watch where you-hello~" the person stopped mid-sentence, causing Kaya to look up to see some playboy looking dweeb, grinning at her and getting to close to her personal space as he blocked her path. "Haven't you around what's your name, sweetheart?~" now there was one thing that Kaya Yagi hated more then anything in the world was being called Sweetheart.

The blond sneered at the obviously fake brunette who looking her expectantly or more specifically her chest. but, before she could retaliate a strong arm wrapped around her waist and the annoying male was thrown to the floor "Piss off Fuckwad! she's mine!" a loud voice snarled Kaya's blue eyes widened as she was met with the angry form of Katsuki, who kept his red eyes trained on the male he just tossed away like a rag-doll said boy looked ready to piss himself as he took off down the hall. after what seemed like hours it was clear the annoyance wasn't coming back. Katsuki finally let go of Kaya's waist before grabbing her arm and dragged her out of the building.

The honey blond girl yelped as she was shoved outside the front gate "Go home." Katsuki ordered as Kaya glared at him "Seriously? we don't see each other for five years and that's all you have to say?" she huffed crossing her arms as she glared daggers at him, the red eyed boy just let out a hiss turned around and went back inside, while Kaya sighed "Thanks Bakugou...I guess." she muttered before leaving.

the ash stiffened hearing her call him by his last name before continuing inside. ignoring the urge to touch her again as he approached his class Katsuki could hear everyone demanding how Izuku "scored a girl from Joryokuju academy." only for the green haired boy to fervently deny that assumption they were just friends!

"Then how com Taiyama said she saw the two of you holding hands on the way to train station?" a random classmate asked Katsuki gritted his teeth and slammed the door open causing everyone to quiet down. the crowd surrounding Izuku dispersed as one of Katsuki's "friends" walked up to to him "Yo, you will not believe what Midoriya just pulled..." the boy was silenced by the murderous glare sent by the explosive blond and immediately went back to his seat. Izuku flinched expecting some sort of abuse or explosion thrown his way... but, was shocked that Katsuki just sat down and left him alone for the rest of the day.

 **(Note: on the next chapter I'm skipping the sludge attack it will be in a new report, and it's gonna go straight to Kaya and her mother find out her father has found a successor for his Quirk and The Ichigo academy's open house!)**


	3. Stand by me

**The following is a non profit fan based story, My hero academia belongs to Funimation and Kohei Horikoshi** **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

"He's alright?" Kaya asked Mitsuki on the phone about Katsuki's health; after seeing the sludge attack on the news she would be there to check up on him herself...But, as prophesied by her words from yesterday. her parents had grounded her for three days.

she wasn't allowed to leave the house unless it was for an emergency or school. "Oh, yes Kaya-chan he just fine! just a little butt hurt that he couldn't save his own ass.~" her childhood friends mom said cheerfully the honey blond sighed in relief hearing this.

"Oh, thank goodness...hey, Auntie was Izuku with him by any chance?" Mitsuki was quiet for a few moments "Wait...they still hang out?" she asked surprised, Kaya lightly tapped the X scar on her forehead unsure of how to answer that. Considering she had to treat Izuku for burns from Katsuki more then once...

The sound of a whine coming from the baby monitor on Kaya's desk interrupted her "Oh auntie I'm gonna have to cut this short. Renji's awake." Kaya pulled her phone away as Mitsuki squealed loudly into the phone about how a cute and responsible big sister she was "Tell Katsuki I wish him well bye." and with that she went to check on her baby brother.

 **Later**

Kaya was streaming with R3dRy8t playing: Use Your Words! with Sh0ckJ0ck, 3zerBurn when a knock came at her bedroom door! "Kaya come downstairs." her mother asked as the teen typed in her withdraw much to Red's dismay "Sorry guys my parents need to talk to me, I'll be back soon." she said get up and stretching before meeting her parents down stairs where her parents sat across from each other.

"Hey what's up...am I in trouble?" Kaya asked unsure as her dad Toshi looked at her curiously "No, why would you think that?...have you done something?" he asked Kaya shifted uncomfortably "...No?" she said hesitantly fiddling with one of her bangs her dad narrowed his blue eyes at her suspiciously before shaking his head "Just sit down, I have something to tell you." the blond did as she was told.

"You both know since my injury, that my hero time is limited these days right?" Kaya and her mother nodded "Well the day has finally come, after all these years I think I've found successor." Toshinori announced Their eyes widen to size of dinner plates "What really?!" Ame said surprised while Kaya talked over her "what's their name? can we meet them." she asked excited her dad face darkened as he suddenly shifted to his bulky "No. a thousand times no." he huffed stubbornly crossing his arm while Kaya was having none of it "But, daddy that's not fair!just a hint! please! c'mon!" she begged and whined he kept shaking his head repeating "Nope or Never!" while Ame just sweat dropped at her overprotective husband's antics.

 **a week later**

"Kaya sweetie I can't take you to the open house you'll have to go yourself" Ame said as she got Renji dress for his doctors appointment. "Hm? wheres dad?" Kaya asked looking around the living room and kitchen "Training with his protege if that note is anything to go by?" her red haired mother said nodding at the fridge as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door to the car. the blond's blue eyes read over the hastily scribbled note then shrugged as she threw on her jacket walking out the door and locking it. She can live one day without her parents. it's not like it's the end of the world...

Kaya stared in awe at the large red building before her wasn't as impressive as U.A. but then again she chose to come here! She felt there was less pressure and expectations on her, if she went to different school then her parents. specifically because her father is All might and didn't want others thinking she was getting special treatment.

while they all had to work hard to get where they are! Kaya was no better! The blond spent countless years training and honing her quirk just as much the next person, Izuku even acted as her spotter a few times as he kept notes on her strengths and limitations...Hell, he probably knew her quirk better than she did!

The blond yawned tiredly as she sat threw the orientation welcoming the visitors and what parents and Students should expect through out their schooling, when it was over she went and grabbed a visitors pass went to explore the campus open areas during the tour.

when someone ran into her knocking her the ground. she looked and saw gray haired boy with silver eyes wearing dark blue hoodie with a large star on the front and black cargo pants sitting across from her blushing embarrassed he sprang up to his feet and helped Kaya up as he started to apologized the blond could barely understand him.

"OhmygoshIsosorry!Iwasn'tpayingattentionmypass"

*Heh... kinda reminds me of Izuku.* "Hey, easy there! it's fine. I'm alright."

"Ar-are you sure I mean I-i"

"Yes, now what was that about you losing your pass?"

"Oh crap my Pass! thanks for reminding me!"

The boy took off running before Kaya could ask if he needed help "Ah...You're welcome...duh..Starboy?" she awkwardly yelled after him as she continued her exploration of the campus, she was in one of the training rooms. when sirens went off, Kaya jumped clutch chest in shock as she ran into the hall watching students and visitors rushing past her at an alarming speed.

She reached out grabbing a brunette girl's arm "What's going on?" Kaya felt her heart sink at the girls words "Villains, they here for us!" she said in a panic The two ran down the hall into the safe when noticed someone missing a Gray haired boy... Kaya felt bile rise in her throat she turned heel only for the brunette girl to garb her arm. "What are you doing?!" the girl demanded her green eyes filled with panic.

"I'm going to look for my...friend!" the blond shouted over the siren "Are you insane? They'll take you too!?" the shorter girl shouted trying to pull Kaya with her to safe zone only for the blond yank her arm free "Listen...*looks at Name tag* Saika, I'll be fine I promise..." Kaya said before taking off in the direction she last saw the gray haired boy... While Saika watched on stunned "Idiot..." the brunette hissed before seemingly going for the safe zone.

Kaya searched grounds high and low for any sign of the boy she met earlier, she done a good job avoiding villains any she wasn't able learned the hard way why you mess with Kaya Yagi if broken noses are anything to go by, "Starboy! hey Starboy?!" she shouted looking around desperately.

"C'mon dude where are you?" she asked barely dodging a villain trying to grab her she landed a punch to his stomach sending the villain flying and crashing through a window that led to the cafeteria, Kaya's blue eyes flickered gold as she was starting to go past her limit she was about to move on when something Gray caught her eye.

And in an instant her fear turned to rage she found Starboy being held down by a Villain who appears to grow blades out of his arms, the Villain noticed her and smirked when he saw her, "Oh, now it's party!?" Blade arms cheered excitedly. as he pressed his hostage's head farther into the floor.

"GET OFF HIM!" Kaya furiously demanded as Blade arms grin widened "And if I..." He stabs Starboy in the back "Don't?" the boys yells of pain were muffled from his position as angry tears welled in Kaya's eyes with a scream pure rage she lunged at the bladed man! And it an instant her world went dark...

The Bladed armed Villain stepped off the boy and went to examine one armed girl or as he saw it? the damaged merchandise "Hm, I hope they don't mind you missing a few limbs...then again maybe they won't care if you even have a pulse at all?!" he said giddily getting read to finish of Kaya when the silver haired boy quickly army crawled to the unconscious girl shielding her body with his as his silver eyes glared up at the crazed villain who just pouted cartoonish fashion "Oh, how sweet~ is you twrying to protect her?~" he teased then pulled another blade from his body getting ready for the final blow.

Suddenly a giant glowing circle blocked his attack and large robot looking fist came through it slapping the villain into a nearby wall and held him there. The boy looked around confused when he spotted Saika waving him over "Hurry I can't hold him back for long!" she shouted as he picked up Kaya Bridal style. and carried her over the brunette who gasped she saw the state they both were in "She said she'd be fine..." She said horrified at all the blood on her hands as she used the scarf Kaya was wearing as makeshift bandage. The two cautiously hid behind corners as and checked for anymore Villains.

when a scruffy looking man wearing a scarf found them Saika put herself between the two injured teen as the man came closer to them She heard the boy behind her whisper "Eraserhead?" she looked up at the man who froze when he saw who the silver eyed boy was carrying he went to say something just as another man showed up it took the two teens a few moments to recognize this one as Present Mic; who got one look at the kids his face drained of all color.

"KAYA! **Oh my god!** baby! what've they done to you!?" he shrieked horrified trying to push Eraserhead out of the way to see the damage. only for the man's scarf to grab him "You take care of the boy I've got Kaya." He said calmly moving Saika out of away from the two injured kids and using his scarf he wrapped it around Kaya's wound tighter much tight the Saika makeshift bandage ever was.

While Mic carried the boy on his back who passed out the second Kaya was removed from his arms. when they made it outside and were swarmed by paramedics and a young woman who sort of resembled Saika ran over and slapped her before hugging to stunned teen who was still watching as Kaya and the boy were taking into ambulances.

 **Meanwhile**

 **"Good afternoon If you joining us right now Ichigo academy has been attacked a Villain human trafficking syndicate. reports say this attack was carefully planned out..."**

Mitsuki and her husband were watching the news of the attack, both were trying to get a hold of Kaya! but, all they got was busy signal the ash blond was on the line with Inko. "All we're getting is busy signals..what about your end Inko-san?" she fought back tears her hand were shaking so much she thoth the phone would break apart as Inko sobbingly said she was getting the same message. Her red eyes found her husband who shook his head tried dialing Kaya's number again the line was disconnected played in his ears

 **"This just in! I've just been told that six people have been captured and two victims have been critically injured in Villain attack at Ichigo Academy!"**

The Bakugoes gasped when to broadcast showed Eraserhead carrying Kaya out of the building Mitsuki dropped the phone shocked as the scene cut away. Katsuki was unaware of all this happening as he was out training.

 **While on the other side of town at the Beach.**

Toshinori was busy helping Izuku when his phone rang, he hummed curiously check the number Aizawa?...* i wonder what he could want?* He thought answering it "Hello Sho..." the color drained from his as he struggled to hold the phone, "What? She- No,no nonono..." It suddenly became harder to breath as Eraser told what happened to Kaya.

Toshinori felt his legs buckle as he leaned against a dumpster for support "Is s-she?" he asked distraut not wanting to hear the answer "She's alive...but...it's better if you saw for yourself." Aizawa said before hanging up The blond felt relief,regret and devastation that he wasn't there to protect his daughter! as Izuku ran up to him worried about his idol.

"What's wrong All might?" the boy asked the hero blue eyes tearfully looked at his pupil "I-i have to go I..I'm sorry We'll continue some other time Young Midoriya." with that All might flew off before Izuku could to ask what happened but his own phone rang Izuku answered.

"Hey mom... Slow down what's going on?" the boy asked his mother Izuku felt his stomach churn hunging up he walked around in a daze. his mom just tearfully told him that Ichigo academy was target of a Villain attack earlier today and Kaya was injured and in surgery. Izuku doesn't remember when he got home or when he went to sleep curled into his bed and slept.

 **Meanwhile at the Hospital**

Toshinori sat in the waiting room with his wife Ame (their son was with the Bakugous) ,Present Mic and Eraserhead who still had blood on his scarf His little girl's blood... the blond felt his insides churn as he swallowed trying not to think about it, as he scanned room before landing on a mystery girl was fidgeting with her shirt "I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked causing everyone to look at the teen who flinched under their stares "I'm Saika Kisebara, I helped your daughter and the boy escape the villain that attacked them."

Toshinori got and stared the girl down, the others were worried he was gonna take his anger out on the teen. instead were surprised when his skinny arms wrapped Saika tightly in a hug "Thank you..." he whispered Saika awkwardly returned the hug "You should be thanking the boy she saved he carried her most the way despite his own injuries." The blond man considered this before the doctor came in giving them the new.

"She'll be fine however it will take sometime for her to comprehend." He handed Ame some pamphlets for coping with amputation and rehab clinics for cases like Kaya. "Can we see her?" Mic asked the doctor shook his head and let them through except for Saika, as she wasn't family or a contact she said it was fine!

Her older sister was waiting for her down stairs anyways. before taking the elevator down "Hey you're alive!" She said greeting a gray haired boy who was already standing in there "yeah...T-Tony." he introduced shyly scratching the back of his head nervously "Saika...and that girl she's fine by the way, her dad wants to meet you." She said as he stepped off the elevator "EH?" The silver eyed boy looked at the brunette flabbergasted as the door closed.


	4. Izuku's private HE double hockey sticks!

**The following is a non profit fan based story, My hero academia belongs to Funimation and Kohei Horikoshi** **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

"Mind explaining why Ka...Floppy bangs's brother has been staying here all week?" Katsuki asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, while keeping his eyes trained on the red headed 6 month old who was being fed by his old man. "His parents are busy..." Mistuski said washing dishes the teens red eyes narrowed suspiciously "Then why ain't his sister watching him?" his mom tense as his father almost drooped the spoon in his hands they both know how he feel about Kaya...and this hurt him. "What's going on?..." Katsuki stares at his mom noticing her eyes were kinda puffy "have you been crying?" his mom sighed drained the sink and wiped her hand on a dish towel before gesturing for Katsuki to sit down at the table.

"Now you remember last week where that school was attacked?"

"Those shitty human traffickers? yeah, why?"

"Katsuki, Kaya was there when they attacked."

"wh...The..I, THE FUCK! DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS FUCKING THERE?!"

Katsuki stood up looked around wildly starring at his dad wasn't looking at him, his mom was crying again then his gaze landed on...Renji. She was dead wasn't she?...Kaya was dead... that's why her brother was here...instead of with his family, That had to be the only option for this! the color drained from his face as the ash-blond to assume the worst "I-... she fucking dead?" he asked voice raw and uneven his hands shaking as his mom got up and hugged him "No, god no! She-she's fine! just- She took a really heavy hit...it's gonna take time for her to adjust." he mom explained as Katsuki felt relief and anger flow through his system as a single goal burned into his mind.

He was gonna find those fuckers who hurt Kaya and he was make them pay...

 **8 months later...**

Kaya yawned as she took an early morning walk along dogoba beach, The blond convinced her mom into letting her out for while she was going crazy being stuck inside everyday! she hummed curiously admiring the landscape; it was looking less trashy these days. "The city must finally step in." She mumbled to herself a kicking some sand as chilled breeze caused her to adjust her.. or rather her dad's old jacket she winced feeling her scarred flesh from her left...stub rubbed up against jacket the cotton sleeve. "...hm?" she was pulled out of her sight seeing, when the sound of hurried foot falls heading towards her at an alarming pace.

Before Kaya could react the blue eyed girl was tackled to the ground by familiar bushel of Broccoli colored hair. She stared up into the early morning sky as the feeling of arms wrapping around her waist and the muffled sound of sobbing brought her back to reality as she combed her fingers through the untamed mane of Izuku Midoriya. said pulled himself up in a sitting position as he stared down at his friend.

"K-Kaya I'm so sorry! I didn't see you while you in the hospital! I tried!? but, they wouldn't let me!" he tearfully explained how only family was allowed and he needed their permission to, He broke into another round of sobs, before a large hand yanked him off of Kaya eyes widened when she saw her dad in his bulky form glaring at Izuku. "Ah, Young Modriya I was wondering why you ran off in the middle of training?~" the two teens blanched as All might's smile was wider then usual. "Now, That I see why? I'd like to know just how exactly you know daughter." he hissed waiting for explanation as Kaya and Izuku slowly came to their own realizations "He's/She's your daughter/successor!" they pointed at each other.

All-might's hold on Izuku's shoulder tightened still waiting on that explanation as the freckled face boy stuttered over his words. Luckily Kaya saved him, "We're childhood friends, we've known each other since we were six." the blonde girl explained "Y'know my friend "Izumi"? that's her." Izuku eye twitched and her dad stared at her incredulously "I-Izumi?" the green haired boy muttered confused then yelped when All Might dropped him Kaya stood up and helped him up as her dad smile faltered a little.

"Kaya-chan why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't let me hang out with Izu-kun if you knew he was a boy."

"For good reason! boys are dangerous! and only think about one thing!"

"...Dad really? I know Izuku, and trust me. the only thing on his brain is well... heroes."

All might was silent as he contemplated this he look between his child and student "..Fine, but he tries anything..." he picks up an old microwave and crushes it like soda can while giving Izuku the evil eye, before walking off. Kaya shook her head at her fathers behavior and rubbed the back of her head "Hey sorry abo-" she was cut off by Izuku hugging her again. "I'm so glad you're okay...I missed you." The blond relaxed into the hug "I missed you too." she hugged him back, the two friends pulled away as Izuku finally addressed the elephant in the room. "Will you be able to still be hero?" he asked staring at the empty space her left arm should've been was staring him in the face.

Kaya just snorted "But of course! Just have to give them the ol'right hook!" she chirped smile punching the air narrowing missing Izuku who smiled relieved that she was still Kaya...But, he could also tell she wasn't completely being honest. being friends as long as they have? Izuku knows when she's hiding her emotions she always fiddles Kacchan's scar when she scared.

The blond noticed his worried stare and smirked Izuku barely had time block when Kaya sent a punch his way. the force sent him flying back a few feet. "Ow..what was that for?" Kaya didn't respond and she had her fist reared back, the boy dodged only to get a sweep kick to the shin knocking him to the floor. He groaned staring up her confused "Yeech, you've train for eight months and you still can't fight?" she said boredly staring at the freckled faced teen "What the hell kind of training are you giving him dad?" Kaya asked as All-Might just shrugged.

"Well that settles it I'm teaching you how to fight." Kaya stated the next to months were hell for Izuku as he focused on Beach cleaning. and Kaya surprise attacks! he'd gotten the basics of kick boxing down as Kaya was using her legs for most their training. When exam day finally approached Kaya and her Dad ran straight to the beach to see Izuku on a bus shirtless and screaming and the beach all cleaned up!

"Whoa... Izuku did it! he actually did it Daddy!" Kaya cheered excited as her father's stunned face scanned the whole beach in awe "Holy stinking...*morphs into Bulk might* Super crap!" he heard his daughter gasp and looked to see Izuku falling off the bus! All might was there in a blink of an eye and caught him while Kaya ran up to them, All might put Izuku down as Kaya hugged to the boy causing him to hum lean into her warmth, while All Might showed Izuku a picture of himself crying from ten months ago...

Kaya felt her face warm up as she got a good look at him now, he wasn't the defenseless cry baby she grew up with ***sweet cheezit you could grind meat off those abs!*** "blah..blah do it...right Kaya?" the blond blinked and noticed her Dad and Izuku staring at her expectantly "Yes! to everything you just said." her father's grin faltered a bit ***nice save, ya thirsty dumbass...*** she mentally cringed at at her inner Katsuki cussing her out. "Are you sure I deserve this?" Kaya looked at Izuku with determination and confidence.

"Izuku. remember what I said ten months ago? about that spark I saw in you? well that spark is now a courageous fire that burns with the desire to protect those who can't protect themselves." She gave him a smile that could put the sun to shame "There's no one in this world I trust with my father's quirk more than you." Izuku felt his eyes tear up as Toshi lovingly patted his daughter on her head "Well said my Sunny little rabbit."

The blonde girl blushed embarrassed hearing her nickname being said out loud, just as her dad pulled a strain of his hair out and held it out to Izuku "Eat this, to gain my quirk." the boy looked at the hair then at his friend like *Seriously?* Kaya gave him a sheepish grin "Yeah, you have to consume some of his dna for the quirk to be passed on...sorry Izu-kun." She explained the boy grimaced before swallowing the hair gagging a little as All might cheered him on.

 **U.A entrance Exams.**

Both Kaya and Izuku were out of breath as they made to the exam in time. "Oh crap, My hairs loose! and jacket and scarf are falling off" Kaya said grabbing the gray jacket's collar with her teeth. Iza-kub..wulb yu minb?" Her friend help pull her jacket back on, not noticing everyone staring at them more specifically the blond Izuku was helping.

"isn't she the girl from I.A.?"

 **"From the villain attack?"**

"I heard she had lost her arm, the poor thing..."

 **"Damn, she's hot!"**

Izuku frowned as he pulled her hair back into a ponytail "Is that better?" The broccoli haired boy asked the blond nodded then Izuku remembered and reached into his backpack "you left this at my house the last time you visited." he handed her a brown cap with hero pins decorating the side of it "oh, that where that went. thanks Izu-kun" She said putting it on. "Shame we didn't have time train your quirk, eh?" Kaya said knowing Izuku was in for a world of pain today.

Izuku turned green putting his hand on his mouth like he was gonna throw up, "I ate the hair but, I don't feel any-" a rough voice cut over him "Stupid Deku...hn, floppy Bangs well ain't this loser reunion." the two friends tensed when they saw Katsuki slowly approaching them, he paused seeing Kaya not noticing her left side right away.

"g-Good morning lets do our best..." Izuku greeted only for the ash-blond to snarl "Get the fuck outta my way before I set you on fire!" the green flinched "I'll launch your angry baboon ass into space before I let you do that Bakagou." Kaya mutter under her breath causing Katsuki to stop glare at her "The fuck did you just say Floppy bangs?" He snarled the girl just ignored him pissing him off more.

"Hey, Answer me I'm talking to you."

"...Good luck Izu-kun."

"Stop paying attention to fucking Deku and answer me!"

"How bout' No? Bakagou."

Kaya started walking away Katsuki went to grab her left arm only to grab air his crimson orbs widened seeing the "heavy hit" Kaya suffered as she gave him an unreadable look "Word of advice Katsuki?" He looked right at Kaya hearing say his name "If you want to make it in this world drop the **I'm better then everyone** attitude, it won't end well,...I should know..." her eyes lost their light as she whispered the last part clutching her left side before walking down the stairs Izuku was busy talking to some round face chick to notice she left "OI! Floppy bangs." the blond looked back to see Katsuki glowering at her.

"The park two blocks from here. after the exam, be there." the ash-blond ordered before walking back the building Kaya sighed meeting her Dad at the bottom of the steps "Are You feeling alright Kaya-chan?" her dad asked concerned noticing her shaken expression "Yeah, nervous for Izuku is all." she lied her dad wasn't born yesterday but let it slide, she obviously didn't want to talk about it, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he led to the training fields back entrance where she was nearly smothered to death by Present mic when he swept her in tight hug! that briefly took her mind off of her meeting Katsuki later...


	5. Old embers, young love

**The following is a non profit fan based story, My hero academia belongs to Funimation and Kohei Horikoshi** **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

"It's so slow today..." Ame muttered to Renji the one year old was currently whacking his stuffed elephant with a toy hammer causing it to make little squeaky noises, "Ma sad?" he said clueless as his mother observed his "surgery" the redhead smiled "No, just missing Daddy and sissy." she the toddler stood up excitedly at the mention of his father and sibling.

"Dah-dah? Kah-nee?" and looked expecting them to answer, causing Ame to panic a little "No, no sweetheart they're still busy!" she said patting his red and blond streaked hair, causing the toddler to frown and fall on his butt he grabbed his stuffed elephant and hugged it to his face, Ame sweat-dropped at her son pouting he misses his dad sibling, they're both pretty busy these days and Renji and herself were feeling a little lonely without them.

However Ame couldn't but feel pride for the both of them Kaya was finally working to f break that depressed wall she'd built up over the last couple months and Toshinori had finally come to terms, that with his injury and the fact he was getting little passed his prime to be crime fighting these days and is passing on the torch...

Ame's all-seeing eyes opened with a their pink glow illuminated the dim living room, She rested her hand under her chin and observed her son's aura "Hm I'm not exactly a spring flower myself...," She rubs the bottom of her chin "maybe I should start considering..." Ame eyes widened the shook her head and looked down at her son who was now starring at her curiously, she closed her eyes and smiled at him "Let's go grocery shopping sweetie." she said cheerfully before picking Renji up and getting him ready.

 **Later.**

Ame sighed as he dragged a wagon behind her filled with filled with four bag and a fussy toddler, who wanted his juice and apple slices. "Shh, Shh Renji-chan Mama said til' we get home.~" the red head whined, "Want now!" the boy to cried louder causing a few people to look in her direction, she caught a few harsh whispers.

 _"A mother? at her age? how shameful!"_

 _ **"See? if you keep playing around with that boy you'll end up like her..."**_

 **"she looks familiar..."**

 **"She kinda reminds me of Endeavor..."**

Ame turned to the gossipers and smirked before showing them a finger they gasped thinking she was flipping them off only to realize she was flashing them her wedding ring, "Just so y'know? I'm almost forty own it bitches!" a few went red faced and scurried away while few started debating what her quirks was, and how much her ring cost. the red head sighed and went to consul her annoyed child. only to feel a rough tug she looked behind her and saw a man trying to grab her purse!

Ame eye twitched as the man pulled a knife out on her she went to punch him only for him to go "tut tut If you don't want want something to happen to the little man in the wagon, you'll do well to follow me." She kept her eyes squinted and glanced behind her and saw a identical looking man patting Renji on the head! her motherly instincts were on overdrive! but, her hero side kept them at bay...

"How, this you can go and turn yourself in or,"

"Or what you'll scream? I'll snap you and your brat's neck before anyone comes to help you"

*Sigh...* "Okay, I tried to be nice..."

"What that supp-Wh-a aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!..."

Ame's eyes opened and suddenly things went bad for the would be thief fast, as he and his clones eyes suddenly started glowing, along with a few street view cameras "Wha..what going?~ the thief screamed dizzily and started panicking as he tried focusing his vision! but, every time his eyes would switch with his clones! he turned to Ame who just smirked "Let's mix things up a little!" she jeered as her eyes turned green and the thief started seeing, things people, places at different speeds and colors before vomiting and collapsing in a whimpering heap at Ame's feet.

The Red head deactivated her eyes and calmly crouched down and grabbed the man's face covering his mouth with her hand "If you ever threaten my children or anyone else in this city again?" the man looked up at her fearfully as the tips of Ame's fingers started heating up with smoke excreting from them.

"For the pain you feel now? will be a picnic compared to my smoke burning your lungs from the inside out...do you understand me?" he nodded as the read head smiled as two police officers came running over to them "Good. Now these nice men are here to take you away! have fun.~" She chirped clapping her hands together flashing her Hero licence at the cops before they got any ideas...

Then went back to her son only to bump into someone *What is it with surprises today?* she huffed to herself and looked to see who she bump into and despite all the heat she was feeling from the person in front of her ; Ame's insides went cold the second she met the turquoise eyes of her older brother. "Enji." she deadpanned scowling at him as the fire hero glared at the man the police were hauling away,before scanning his younger sister for injuries, he seemed to relax seeing none

"...Ame...you're alright...that goo"

"Don't pretend you care."

"I... What's supposed to mean?"

"I knew you were following me the second I stepped out of the store, You could've warned me about the creep or stepped in at anytime."

"...Is this your child? how come you never-"

Ame's frown deepened her stupid brother is avoiding the subject!...then realized something... how come he wasn't shocked she could see him? "Did you Have someone follow me?!" She demanded as Enji tensed before glancing at his sister her eyes were opened and glaring at him, the fire hero felt a chill go through him.

He had heard his sister had miraculously gained sight via quirk transfer. but, to see it for himself it felt morbid as millions of thoughts ran through his mind as to how they were transferred...then there was the child and he saw the wedding ring on her finger which left questions as to who the mystery husband who stole his little sister from him was? though Enji had his suspicions... it was a lot to take in.

The two red heads kept their gazes locked on each other as the older of the two started "I was just worried I haven't seen you in so long I-" his sister snorted in disbelief "Oh ho, just like how you "worried" fifteen years ago? look how that tuned out." she jeered then shoved passed her brother to grabbed the wagon's handle; her son had settled down and was precariously watched his uncle and mother argue. "Now excuse me I have to get home before my husband and daughter." Ame huffed her brother's brows shot up "I have a niece?!" his sister ignored him "Ame!" he demanded she didn't even turn around "Goodbye Enji." She huffed that was the end of it well a least that's what Ame thought.

 **Later**

"The nerve! I can't even..Can you believe that pompous! argh!" Toshinori just nervously nodded along to his tiny wife every time paused her rant, when he first heard she had met Endeavor; he was shocked she that she didn't punch him right in the jaw like she'd promised herself. then again the floppy haired male was wise to keep his opinion to himself till' Ame wasn't holding a knife! **"Because I was worried"** she did an impression of her brother "Come off it! he was that worried then he should've had his little spy call me!" She snorted.

this caused Toshi to freeze and look at his wife in panic "His what now?" Ame finished chopping the potatoes for the chowder, and turned to him "Don't worry, they don't know about you...I don't think he knew I even had kids until today." she said plopping herself down on the chair she was using to reach the counter with her arms crossed trying to gather her thoughts.

"Where's Kaya? it almost 6...she be late for dinner." The red head looked over at the oven's clock. "She said she had to do something to do after the Exam at U.A., probably congratulating young Midoriya." the blond explained Ame cocked a brow "Oh, did Izu-chan do a good job?" she asked curiously Toshi hesitated "Erm...You could say that.." He scratched the back of his head his wife stared blankly at him.

 **Meanwhile (Brought to you by Izuku sneezing.)**

Kaya and Bakugo laid on the ground bruised,panting and out of breath, they got into a huge No Quirks only fists fight neither could remember over what it was about! But, it sure cleared what crawled up their asses, and knocked it out of their system...They laid there in silence staring up at the autumn sky.

Stars were peeking through the magenta hue and the moon shone in a orange light it was almost romantic. if wasn't for the fact that the two hurt from head to toe! The honey blond heard her ash-blond companion grunt as he sat himself up and looked down at her with unreadable expression before glancing at her left arm he looked back up at the sky as he thought out his words carefully.

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Did it hurt? when...it happened? your arm I mean."

"I don't know...or rather I don't remember."

"Tell me about it."

"There not much to tell." Kaya said pulling herself up next to Katsuki his red eyes briefly scanned her, just been since they've been this close and he fucking wished it was under different circumstances. "Well, fucking try and piece it together as best you can." He said in hoarse voice.

"You really need to cut back on the yelling, You'll sound like an old man by the time your twenty." Kaya joked the ash blond gave her a look and went say something. but, she held her hand up, silencing him. "I remember I was in the schools gym when the sirens went off, Saika a girl I met told me that villains had broken in." she took a shaky breath and felt a hand on her knee and saw it was Katsuki he gave her a nod to continue.

"We were running to a safe room when I noticed someone missing...a boy named Tony of course I didn't know his name at the time, I called him Starboy because of his hood had stars on it. anyway noticed and Saika tried to stop me but, I went anyways..." Tears started to well up in Kaya's blues eyes causing Katsuki to shake as all sorts of emotions swirled in his chest.

" it was like a war zone! fucking, villains left and right snatching kids trying grab me! then I found Tony... he was in the cafeteria being held by this guy who..." Her brows furrowed as she tried to recall who her attacker was "his quirk was blades or something...he stabbed Tony then I woke up like...this."

Kaya went to wipe her eyes and stupidly went to use her left arm then snorted sadly "I-i guess I'm not as used to this as I thou-" a pair of lips suddenly cut Kaya off, her eyes widened in shock.

Katsuki had pulled her into passionate kiss before she could respond he pulled her into a tight hug nearly crushing her "Fucking Idiot..." He growled under his breath before pulling away using his jacket sleeve to wipe her tears away His own eyes were kinda swollen looking.

"Don't ever fucking rush into a shitty situation like that again! Or I'll fucking kill ya myself!" He yelled before hugging her again his phone rang it was his mom demanding where he was. "I'm with my fucking Girlfriend! piss off hag!" he hung up as Kaya snapped out of her daze "Since when was I your girlfriend?" Kaya demanded stunned "SINCE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Katsuki snarled back "Now, get your ass up I'm walking you home!" he ordered the blond complied as her ash-blond boyfriend grabbed her hand and two walked off in flustered silence.

Katsuki Dropped Kaya off in front of her house then went to call his dad to pick him up. but, stopped short "Hey...If your up for it...Do, you want to go on a fucking date and have a shitty ass time with me?" he said blush coating his cheeks, was Kaya was in a similar state as she shyly nodded. "Good, Give me your number I'll call when I come up with something..." the two exchanged numbers and with that He was gone.

Toshinori and Ame where worried about their eldest child throughout dinner, she was spacing out and picking at her food when ever they asked if she was alright, Her face would erupt into a lovely red and her bangs to shoot straight up like her dad's when he's in Bulk-might form. They looked at each other and sent her to bed early.

At Katsuki's it was another story his parent just looked at each other and with a smirk Misuki said "Ya owe me ten and neck massage." to her husband who smiled and reached into his wallet while their son gawked at them "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU FUCKERS BETTED ON ME?!" He yelled red face as parents ignored his rage-quit.

 **Fun fact: When Ame argues with Toshinori she stands on chair or something. so, she can be on "common ground" with him. the problem/blessing is that her husband can't take her seriously when she does this, and start laughing it's why Toshinori stayed with her for so long she brings him laughter on his cloudy days**


End file.
